


Hair Envy

by Kitsu



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-04
Updated: 2008-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsu/pseuds/Kitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hair, hair, glorious hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Envy

Reno was jealous; he had a bad case of hair-envy. Everywhere around him there was glorious hair. There was Rufus' golden halo, Tseng's raven curtain, Cloud's feathery spikes, Vincent's sable tresses, even the General and his remnants had possessed incredibly luscious hair.  
  
He tore at his own red strands, swearing and cursing when they didn't stay the way he wanted them to. How did the others get theirs to behave? Anti-gravity materia in Cloud and Sephiroth’s cases, he was sure. Or Chocobo-shampoo.  
  
He ran to the only person who didn’t tick him off when he had a bad hair-day.  
  
“Ruuuuuuuude!”


End file.
